PokemonXDragonball story Resurrection Z
by ashxryuko27
Summary: After the events of the COVERS wreck havoc in Kanto Ash decides to travel more when he reach to capital city and met the other famous fighter and a hero but he meets new friends and enemies beyond his imagination and learn about the legendary dragonballs AshXcaulifla


**PokemonXDragonball story Resurrection Z**

**Chapter 1**

**Ash** **i****n the new city**

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon and Dragonball super and this is the first time i made this story and i bet you like this version I'm doing up which Ash will be facing threats that he never faced before so enjoy AshXcaulifla **

In the far reaches of the world that you ever seen before where there's humans lived in harmony with living creatures called Pokémon, they're walking around as pets and partners trainers can use them for Gym battles, contests, dances and performance.near Pallet town at the house was a girl with green eyes and platinum blonde hair with two braids. she wears white short sleeved hoodie, white pleated skirt, white socks and a matching sneakers. her hair is tied into a high ponytail. She also carries a pink backpack on her back helping a woman has brown eyes and brown hair. She mostly wears a pink short-sleeve jacket with a yellow undershirt, a purple skirt, and light green shoes doing up the garden

"The garden is wonderful Mrs. ketchum." she said to the woman named mrs. ketchum as she smiles at the girl "Lillie thats nice but call me Delia." she said to the girl was Lillie a pokemon trainer and Ash's classmate now his girlfriend living with Delia"Sorry Delia." she said then a other voice was heard behind them

"Need any help there." as they see was a girl of medium height and mid-length black hair with a single left-swept red highlight on her bangs. Her blue eyes have peculiar gear-shaped pupils with eight grooves around the edges. Her clothing is later replaced bya living navy blue sailor uniform. Her shirt is a crop top with mid-length sleeves that bares her midriff. Her sailor-style collar with red stripes is tied by a multicolored scarf that also serves as Senketsu's left "eye." Senketsu's right eye is covered by a black "eyepatch" with an X-shaped scratch over it Her skirt is held up by suspenders attached to a belt. along with a girl she has blue eyes and blue, midlength hair. Her outfit appears to resemble a mini dress, consisting of a black V-neck top with a white undershirt with a short pink skirt and a red scarf. On her head, she wears a white beanie with a pink Poké-Ball print on it. She also wears gold hair clips that hold up her hair in wears a bracelet on her right wrist and aPokétchon her left. On her feet, she wears pink knee-high boots with black over-knee socks underneath. She also has a small yellow backpack

"Why of course Ryuko and Dawn." said Delia as the girls are helping out "You know Dawn i hope Ash will come home soon." Lillie said to Dawn as she knew what she mean "Lillie I knew Ash well he will come back until Kanto need to be clean up." Dawn replied as they watch the champions and the elite four gathering remains of the COVERS that were scattered

"What about my mother Delia had they found her." Ryuko asked as Delia denied "No Ryuko Satsuki searched but no sign of Ragyo Kiryuin." said Delia as they see Twilight walking to them "Twilight how was Ash?" said Dawn as Twilight spoke "He's doing fine girls Ash needs to get away from Kanto a bit till that mohawk jerk gives up the hunt." she said

"Good choice Ash made that guy is so stubborn he gives up on Ryuko only makes Ash his target." said Misty

"I know Ash well he always come back he never breaks a promise " Lillie replied to her friends

"I agreed with Lillie." said Ryuko

"And he's not alone on his trip." said Dawn

(Central City - Earth)

at the capital city of earth there was a Raven-hair teen who's wearing a strange trench coat that has an eye looks like it's alive, black shirt, black pants, sneakers and he's with a girl wearing a hairclip that pulls left side of her short brown hair. much tallershe wears a sleeveless white and pink turtleneck shirt, pink fingerless opera gloves with an oval cut from the top of the palms, yellow shorts with a brown belt, white socks, and pink and gray boots with black soles and Cute little creature with a thunderbolt shape tail. They're known as Ash Ketchum the Champion in Kanto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Kalos and Alola with his friend pikachu and Kari kamiya the digidestined of light and a Trainer/Coordinator are walking around the city "This is Central city looks futuristic Ash?" said the coat was talking to Ash

"It's the only place here to get away from Tsumugu for a while Senketsu." Ash said to him as he walked more at the city "When you look at the place it's not that bad Ash." so as Kari thought when a crowd was charging like a stampede good Thing Ash grabbed Kari bridal style manage to leap to the tree and watch them go pass Kari blushed by that

"I take that back this place is a madhouse." Kari replied as Ash nodded "We better see why they were excited." Ash replied as they decide to see why they were charging when he found them in the corner cheering "Pika pi?" Pikachu said looking confused even Ash and Kari are confused too

"What are they excited about?" as Ash heard them shouting "Satan...Satan...Satan..." they said which Ash don't like that "Satan, great we got us some worshippers there." Ash replied as Pikachu notice something as pikachu shouted to him as he points out

"Ash i believe he's mr. Satan" Kari replied letting Ash see a tall man of a rather muscular and hirsute physique and tends to adopt an imposing appearance when seen in public. His black curly Afro, mustache, and well-trimmed sideburns areamong his most recognizable traits, as well as his cleft chin. Mr. Satan typically is seen in his martial arts uniform His gi is often accented with either a red cape depending on which gi he dons, and his notably hairy chest and arms are usually displayed openly.

"Yes my people it is I the The Champion of The Universe!" he shouted as he points up at the sky which Ash find him confusing "The Champion of The Universe come on Ash do you believe this nonsense?" Senketsu asked Ash which he agreed with him cause he never heard of him at all "Guess what I have a special treat for you all cause I'm asking a volunteer for my latest match for you my people!" as the people are shouting in excitement

"We should go" said Senketsu as Ash and Kari agreed was going to turn around till Hercule Satan spots "You there in a coat." as Ash looks at him "I want to fight you my volunteer." he said then Ash is looking around and points to himself and Hercule nods as Ash comes forth.

Ash use his Aura sight to see his level but was surprised "He has a 50 level in him." Ash said in his thoughts as he Kari his pull strap bag so pikachu can watch the fight " I do not wanting a problem of fighting you but I don't want to hurt you at all." Ash tells him but Satan attacks him him anyway as Ash disappeared in a speed of light

"He's gone?" said Hercule but didn't knew that he's behind him and Ash easily beats him with a punch send him flying to a wall "No way he beat mr. Satan by one punch!" said the man was stunned

"Remarkable just one hit!" said a woman as Ash picks up his pull strap bag from Kari and gives satan a synthesis to heal him a bit "Best don't pick on teenagers you get hurt easy." said Ash as Hercule nodded the crowd wants to know his name but Ash and Kari left but they were been watched by a beautiful woman of curvaceous and slender frame with long white hair, light blue skin, and purple eyes. The left side of her hair is longer than the other and hangs in front of her chest. She has a golden infinity sign shaped hair accessory that covers the back and both sides of her head. She wears gold earrings that resemble Potara's. She wears a red and black skin tight body suit that has a v shaped hole around her stomach, and has slits on the bottom half, exposing the bottom of her breasts. She wears a white open leg cape that is jagged at the bottom, and red and black high heels. Towa carries a brown staff or spear which has two sharp golden points on each end.

"My my Android 21 is right about him...what a very special warrior." as the woman was gone sseems interested in Ash when he fight Satan but one thing who is she but at the other side was a slim yet well-built young man of below average height and light skin-color; his facial features and skin-toneHe has blue eyes, and hair colored either lavender, purple that is soft and straight that parts from the top of his head to frame both sides of his face reaching his ears with two loose strands over his forehead he wore a white shirt with blue long sleeves and the Capsule Corporation title on the chest along with grey sweatpants and blue boots. When during his first adventure in the present timeline, he is usually seen wearing an indigo jacket reaching his abdomen with the Capsule Corporation logo on the left sleeve, a black tank-top, dark gray pants with a white belt, and golden boots, and computerized watch. His most noticeably accessory is his broadsword hanging on his back and hanging over his right shoulder in a red sheath with a blue strap was watching as well

"He's here as the supreme Kai said but will he fulfill his legacy." as the boy had left as well

**That's it of PokemonXDragonball story Resurrection Z hope you enjoy it how Ash decides to get away along with Kari and Pikachu by his side and has a battle against Hercule Satan and easily won the fight and yes Towa is added in the story with Friza, Cell and Android 21 as well and what adventure will Ash have in this crossover evever made if you have ideas let me know and enjoy also chapter 2 be coming soon of PokemonXDragonball story Resurrection Z **


End file.
